


First Impression

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, ShuAke Confidant Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Goro hangs out at Leblanc, thinking about Akira.Shuake Confidant Week Day 1 Prompt: Antithesis





	First Impression

  
Goro had to refrain himself from sighing out loud, sitting in the cafe, watching Akira Kurusu work. Though there was only one other customer in the cafe, he had an appearance to maintain. He had come here at the request of Akira, who was worried after he accidently let drop that h hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"One coffee, curry will be done soon."  
  
"Thank you. Did you make this cup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll give it my full attention, then."  
  
"Don't be too harsh on me, detective."  
  
Akira puttered off, attending to the curry again. Goro may have been wrong to do so, but he looked into the record they had on Akira, curious. It mentioned an assault, the punishment being probation here. But the details were strange, no mention of the victim's name anywhere. And yet, despite such awful and unfair circumstances, he was still kind and gentle, an understanding exterior despite his conviction.  
  
And Goro couldn't help but be jealous.  
  
Akira Kurusu was everything he wasn't. Despite his criminal past, he had friends, he had Sojiro, who was almost fatherly towards him despite his gruffness and criticism of his coffee skills, he had a decent life free of pain and trauma and worries beyond his grades. He had everything Goro's ever wanted.  
  
Goro sipped the coffee, noting the taste was a bit too bitter to enjoy.  
  
"Kurusu, I hate to tell you this, but it's a bit bitter."  
  
"Oh, shoot. Sorry. Can I get you some sugar or creamers perhaps?"  
  
"Sugar would be good, thanks."  
  
He busied himself with emptying a couple of sugar packets into his cup, watching him out of the corner of his eye. He shoved his jealousy deep, knowing he'd have to deal with it later. For now, he was gonna enjoy the quiet atmosphere of the cafe as Akira put a plate of curry in front of him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to keep up with this as much as I can, but it's mostly gonna be little one shots.


End file.
